A method of power transmission utilizing electromagnetic field resonance between a power transmission side and a power reception side has been known as a noncontact (wireless) power transmission technique. Here, multiple sets of resonant coils having the same resonant frequency are provided on the power reception side so that the power reception side can receive electric power transmitted from the power transmission side reliably and sufficiently even when a stop position of a vehicle deviates from a prescribed position (see paragraph [0094] and FIG. 10 of Patent Literature 1).